


Jiggsaw Falling Into Place

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [19]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Colin and Jonny are the new kids in town.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Mr. Magpie!!

Moving to a new city was always hard, it was even harder when it was in the middle of the school year and when you had to leave all of your friends. Colin watched as the houses pass as his mom drove them to their new house. He would randomly look in the rearview mirror and check on his younger brother, who was too engrossed in his book, the real world far behind. After their dad had passed away their mother wanted a new start, and wanted nothing to do with their old life, it was her way of coping. For Jonny it seemed to be his music and for Colin, it was his books. He was brought out of his thoughts by his mother pulling into the driveway of a medium-sized house. It was a bit smaller than their last one, but they didn't seem to mind seeing as they didn't need as much room anymore. Their mother put the car into park and turned to her sons. 

"Well, this is it, home sweet home" she said with a breath as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car and Colin followed. He turned and knocked on Jonny's window to pull him out of his book. Jonny looked up, confused for a moment as to where they were before shaking his head and stepping out of the car as well and finally taking in the house. Their mother was already inside, making sure that the furniture had arrived in one piece and that things were set as she wanted them. 

"What do you think Jonathan?" He asked his younger brother and Jonny shrugged. 

"It's just a house, I'm more worried about school and trying to make new friends" he said as he turned and grabbed his guitar and bookbag out of the backseat and headed inside to explore. Colin shook his head and followed. 

The house was a basic three bedroom two bath. Through the front door led right to the living room that stepped up to the dining room. To the left were the stairs to the bedrooms. Through the dining room was an open concept kitchen with a breakfast bar separating the two. The kitchen was a decent size, which was perfect for their mother who loved to cook. Jonny had just came out of the kitchen when Colin had walked in and went for the stairs. 

"Mum says that our rooms were picked out for us already" he said as he made his way upstairs and Colin followed. As they got to the landing they looked both ways and saw two doors across from each other to the left and to the right a single door at the end of the hallway. In front of them was another door that led to the first bathroom. Both brothers turned left and chose a door at random, not knowing which room was theirs. They had managed to choose the right ones and they both went in to check it out before Jonny appeared in Colin's and looked around. 

"Leave it to mum to find a house where our rooms were the same size" laughed Jonny as he left again, followed by Colin to look over his brother's room as well. 

After they finished exploring they met their mother in the kitchen who was in the process of making dinner. 

"You'll be starting school tomorrow. The uniform is in your closets already" she said, turning from a pot of stew she was working on. At the mention of uniforms, both boys groaned and rolled their eyes. Colin walked over to one of the cabinets and took out a bag of crisps and opened them as he dragged Jonny back to his room so they could listen to music and talk about everything. "Don't eat all of those! You'll spoil your dinner!" Shouted their mother as they headed up the stairs. 

As soon as they entered Colin's room Jonny went right for the record player and put on Unknown Pleasures and bobbed his head to the song before plopping himself down on Colin's bed while Colin sat on the floor with his back to the bed. 

"How do you think school's going to go tomorrow?" Asked Jonny as he reached down and grabbed a handful of crisps from the bag and started eating them. 

"Hopefully the same as our last school, though I'm sure it's going to be a bit more diffcult" said Colin, now munching on his own crisp. 

"I'm not looking forward to getting up in front of the class and getting introduced" replied Jonny, now rolling onto his back and resting his head against Colin's shoulder. 

"It won't be that bad" 

"Say's the one that doesn't mind getting up in front of people" 

Colin laughed and reached up and ruffled Jonny's hair. 

They had stayed like that just talking and listening to music all the way up until their mother called them for dinner. 

"How do you like your rooms?" Asked their mother, halfway through. 

"It's nice. Bigger than our last ones it seems" said Jonny with a smile. 

"Definitely" countered Colin. Their mother smiled at that. 

"I know this is a change and It's going to take some getting used to, but I have a feeling you'll adapt in no time and make a couple friends as well" she said with a smile before continuing her dinner. Colin and Jonny looked at each other before continuing on theirs as well. 

After dinner Colin and Jonny decided to go to their own rooms and get ready for bed, though he expected Jonny to come into his room and crawl into bed with him some time during the night. He may have seemed like he was handling the loss of their father well, but he really wasn't, he still woke up randomly from a nightmare and seek out Colin to comfort him, not wanting to bother their mother, though she knew all about it but didn't say anything about it, knowing how weird Jonny is about certain things. That night Colin awoke to his door opening. He didn't need to look up to know who it was, he just scooted over and pulled the covers back to give Jonny room to slide in as well. Once they were both comfortable they both fell back asleep, Colin knowing to not talk or ask questions. 

The boys awoke to Colin's alarm going off. He groaned and reached over Jonny to hit the off button before falling back onto his back. He looked over and shook Jonny to wake him up. 

"Time to get up Jonathan" he whispered and Jonny batted his hand away. 

"Five more minutes" was all he said as he snuggled further into the covers. Colin rolled his eyes and shook him again. 

"Get your ass out of my bed so I can get ready" he said teasingly. To this Jonny opened his eyes and glared at his brother over his shoulder. "Don't give me that look! Come on, up up" he said as he started to lightly push as his brothers back. Jonny growled but got himself up anyway and padded back to his room, flipping off Colin on his way out. Colin got out of bed then and went to his closet to take a look at the uniform he was to wear. He looked it over and decided that it wasn't too terrible as he pulled it out and laid it on his bed as he made his way to the bathroom. He had managed to get in before Jonny and decided to take a bit longer for the obscene gesture that was thrown at him that morning. Th brother's managed to get ready in time for breakfast, which they scarfed that down before their mother corralled them into her car to drop them off. 

"Have fun you two, I'll see you when you get off" said their mother as they filed out of the car and looked at the school they were to be attending. Jonny and Colin looked at each other before waving to their mother and stepping inside and going toward the office. 

As they entered the lady behind the desk looked up and smiled at them. 

"Good morning, I take it you're the transfers?" She asked and Colin nodded. "Perfect. Which one of you is Colin?" She asked and Colin stepped forward. 

"Me, Ma'am" 

"Great here is your schedule and a map of the school and then I take it you're Jonny? Here is your schedule and a map of the school. Your teachers know you are coming. Enjoy your first day" she said as they each took their schedules and looked them over. 

"I'll see you at lunch then?" Said Jonny and Colin smiled. 

"Yup. Try not to get beat up yea? Don't need to come rushing in to save your ass" joked Colin as he ruffled Jonny's hair. Jonny pouted and ducked out of the way before fixing his hair. 

"Whatever" was all Jonny said as he made his way to his first class. 

Colin's first couple of classes went by with no problem though no one talked to him which he didn't know if he like that or not. His mind kept wandering back to Jonny though and how he was doing. His fourth class of the day was Chemistry and as he walked in he saw the teacher look at him and smile. 

"Ah! Mr. Greenwood I take it, you'll be paired with Mr. Yorke today" he said as he pointed to the back of the class to where a kid with messy blond hair sat, doodling something on his notepad. At the mention of his name he looked up and then look to Colin who was approaching him. He sat up a bit straighter and moved his things out of the way before Colin sat down. 

"Hey!" Thom said with a smile, it seemed he was having a bit of trouble sitting still. 

"Hi" said Colin shyly, this was the first person to actually talk to him, but it was also the first class he had where he was partnered with someone. 

"So, I'm Thom, your Colin, right? Don't worry, I wasn't stalking you or anything, news travels fast around here actually. How are you liking it so far?" Asked Thom seemingly in one breath. Colin just stared a minute, trying to comprehend what was all said before letting out a small laugh and nodding. 

"Yea, Colin and it's not too terrible so far, though you're the only one to talk to me so far" said Colin looking down. 

"Ah, don't think anything of it" he said as he patted him on the back "Most of the kids around here don't like change. It was the same when I first came here last year. They'll get over it. Besides, their loss and my gain" he said as he took out his book as the bell rang. "Did you get one yet?" He asked, motioning to the book. 

"No, I was going to hit up the library on my free period and pick up what I need" he said. 

"Ok, well, we can share mine" he said as he opened to the correct page and sat it in between them so they both could read it. 

After the teacher had given them their lesson Thom turned to Colin again. 

"What's the rest of your schedule look like?" 

"Uhm...Here" Said Colin as he dug it out of one of his notebooks and handed it to Thom, who looked it over quickly before handing it back to him. 

"Looks like you're stuck with me the rest of the day, well except next period, my free period is before yours, but after that we're good" he said with a smirk and Colin smiled, happy to have made a friend, he had wondered though if Jonny was making the same progress as him. 

Next period had Jonny sitting in the band room, or a section of the band room messing around with some drums, it was Jonny's free period and he decided to check out the band room and was happy that it was empty when he got there. He didn't know how long he was there but he was brought back to reality when he heard someone approach him. He looked up to see Thom coming at him, a smile on his face. He stopped right in front of him and looked him over and Jonny waited for him to either yell at him or make him move. 

"You must be the other Greenwood brother. I'm Thom, I've already met your brother, he seems like a cool dude. Are you about finished? Actually, could you play the double bass for me? I have an idea" he said and Jonny just stared, surprised that he wasn't forced to move. 

"I...I don't know how to play it" he said and Thom waved a hand. 

"It's simple, here" he said as he walked over to the double bass and brought it over to where they were and played something for him. "It'll be fine, just attack it" he said as Jonny looked it over and stood up before grabbing it and messing around with it to get the hang of what Thom had just played. Thom then sat behind the drum set and played random fills until he looked at Jonny. "Ready?" He asked and Jonny looked up like a deer caught in headlights. 

"I think so" he said quietly and Thom smiled at him. 

"You can do it, besides it's not like it's for a grade or anything" he said as he motioned for Jonny to start playing and Thom joined in a bit after. 

Lunch time came around, finally and Colin had walked in just in time to see Thom walking up with Jonny. 

"Found a friend of yours" said Jonny as he walked up to Colin. 

"I can see that" he said with a smile as they all walked into the lunch room together and headed toward the line. 

"So, stay away from all of the pasta and the hamburgers, the chips are good and the chicken nuggets are alright, though it's really a tossup if they're fresh or not. Uh...The sandwiches are really good and the salads. Don't touch the pizza if you value your life" he said with a shudder "I think that's about it" he said as he picked up a sandwich and a bag of crisps, Colin did the same but Jonny picked a salad instead. They paid for their lunches and Thom led them to a table in the back that already had someone sitting there. Thom set his stuff down and smiled at the guy sitting there. 

"Guys! This is Ed, Ed, this is Jonny and Colin" said Thom as he stood up again and pulled some money out of his pocket and went for the vending machines and came back with a coke and sat down. Colin and Jonny sat their things down and Colin went to get him and Jonny a drink as well before they all settled in. Ed took both of them in and smiled big. 

"The new kids. Nice to meet you guys. I do hope Thom hadn't scared you guys away after this" said Ed taking a crisp from his almost empty bag. 

"Not yet, though the day is only half way through" joked Colin and Thom pouted. 

"Making them gang up on me already? That's not fair! You could at least have waited a day" said Thom as he opened his bag of chips and taking one before shoving it in his mouth and chomping down hard. Jonny laughed and took a bite of his salad. 

"Ignore him, he's a drama queen sometimes" said Ed as he nudged Thom in the shoulder who then stuck his tongue out at him. "If you're nt going to put that to good use put it back into your mouth" he smirked. Colin and Jonny watched the exchange with smiles on their faces. 

"You wish I'd put it to good use" mumbled Thom as he went for his sandwich next. Ed ignored him and turned back to the brothers. 

"So, what brings you guys to Abingdon?" Asked Ed. At this question, Jonny stopped mid-stab of a tomato and Colin swallowed his drink, hard. Ed noticed this and his eyes got wide. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked. Colin cleared his throat and looked up to him. Thom by this point had stopped pouting and looked at them concerned. 

"Our father...He died a month back and mum wanted to move to a new place" said Colin as Jonny put his fork down and pushed his salad away a bit and hid behind his hair. At this Ed jumped up and came around the table and sat beside Colin and gave him a side hug. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring that up, I was just trying to make conversation..." He said as he rubbed Colin's arm. 

"It's alright, you didn't know" he said as he reached out to put a hand on Jonny's arm. Jonny looked to Colin through his hair and gave him a small smile. He looked up though when he saw his salad pushed back to him. He saw Thom sitting in front of him now, leaning on one of his hands. 

"You should still try and eat." He told him and Jonny grabbed the fork and continued to eat his salad. Thom smiled at him bigger before stealing one of his tomatoes and popping it into his mouth. Jonny looked up then and glared at him playfully. "Fight me Jon-Jon" was all he said before he went to grab another one. He didn't get it however because he was slapped on the back of the hand by Jonny's fork. They both stared at each other then, Colin and Ed watching with bated breath to see what happens next. 

"I take it Jonny doesn't like people taking food off of his plate?" Whispered Ed into Colin's ear, which sent an involuntary shiver down Colin's spine. He didn't trust himself to talk at the moment so he just shook his head. Ed placed his chin on Colin's shoulder. 

The stare off continued between Jonny and Thom for another minute before Thom blinked and rubbed his eyes. Jonny smiled and blinked finally and took the tomato he was going to steal and put it into his mouth. 

"How in the hell do you do that? Not blink as much, it's not natural" said Thom as he grabbed his food and brought it in front of him as they all started eating again and getting to know each other better. 

As the day went on Colin could see that Ed was really popular, almost too popular it seemed, he was always surrounded by a group of people from all different types of people, which made him a bit worried because he was never really that good with crowds or being noticed, just not as bad as his brother though. 

By the end of the day Colin and Jonny had set up plans for Ed and Thom to come over to their house that night to introduce them to their mother, who they were both sure that she would be over the moon that they had made friends their first day. Ed had gotten out before everyone else and he decided to meet them out by one of the bigger trees. He was leaning against it, puffing on a cigarette as he waited. Colin was the first to show up after the final bell rang. He was a bit apprehensive of approaching him on his own but he pushed that feeling down and did it anyway. Ed had heard someone approach and he turned and smiled big as he caught Colin's eye. He finished his cigarette and put it out. 

"Cozzie!" He said as he threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a sideways hug. Colin laughed and put and arm around his waist and hugged him back, though he was a bit taken back by it. They had only met that morning, he wasn't used to someone being so close right off the bat, though he found himself not minding in the least. "How were the rest of your classes? Not terrible I hope, though I'm sure that’s too much to ask" he said with a laugh, leaning back against the tree, not dropping his arm from Colin's shoulders, so he had no choice but to lean back with him. 

"They were fine, though it seems you guy's are a bit ahead from out old school, shouldn't be too terrible to catch up though" he said as he saw Ed reach into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and flipped the tab open with a flick of his wrist. He pulled one out with his lips and then put the pack away. 

"Could you get the lighter out of my other pocket?" He asked and Colin had a look of a deer caught in headlights before he could will his mind to move his hands and reach into Ed's pocket. He found the lighter easily and held it up to him before lighting it. Ed leaned forward and puffed a couple times before lifting his hand and taking it out of his mouth and exhaling the smoke. Colin dropped his hand and put the lighter back into his pocket. "You want a hit?" 

"Yea, sure" Colin said as he lifted his hand up to take the cigarette from him and bring it to his mouth and inhaled before giving it back to him. 

"Mum's gonna kill you if she sees you smoking again" said Jonny as he approached, carrying a viola case along with his bag. 

"Well, Mum won't kill me if she doesn't know, now will she?" He shot back and ruffled his little brother's hair. He ducked out of it though with a grumble and tried to fix it. "And what's this? A new instrument" 

"Not new, I didn't realize that I would need my viola today so the teacher let me borrow the school one. I was on my way to bringing it back when I saw you guys" he said and Colin nodded. Ed dropped his arm from Colin and walked over to Jonny and gave him a hug as well. 

"Well, let's all head to the band room, I can assure you that our local gremlin will be there messing around with something" said Ed as he took another hit before handing it to Colin, who took a hit as well before putting it out and heading toward the band room. 

Just as Ed had predicted there was Thom, behind one of the pianos, playing something the brothers have never heard before. Jonny stopped in his tracks and listened. It was definitely different than what Thom had him play earlier, it was more haunting it seemed and Jonny was intrigued. 

"Oh, I know that look, I'm pretty sure we've just lost Jonathan" said Colin with a laugh. 

"Thom's been working on this song a while actually" said Ed "I wish I could help him out on this one, but it's stumped me to" 

"He's written others?" Asked Jonny, now paying attention to the other two again. 

"Yea, quite a few actually, fancies himself a song writer, though he's not terrible" 

Thom had heard the three talking and he stopped in the middle of the playing and looked up and smiled at the two. 

"Didn't realize I was going to be putting on a private concert" he said as he stood up and shut the lid to the piano. 

"Ed says you've been having trouble with the song?" Asked Jonny as he walked over to one of the doors that led to a closet that had all the loaner instruments in it. 

"A bit yea, though I'm sure something will come to me at some point" he said as he started to gather his things. Jonny came back and adjusted the strap on his bag. 

"Do you mind if I try and help?" 

"Not at all! Do you have a piano at your place?" 

"I have a keyboard" he said as they both walked out of the room, leaving the other two behind. Colin laughed and shook his head. 

"They hit it off pretty quick" said Colin now tugging on Ed's jacket to get him to move as well so they could start heading home. Ed had offered to drive them to their house that night. Colin had managed to find a phone and tell his mom the plans. She was very excited about meeting their new friends.


	2. Chapter Two

Ed pulled up to the Greenwood home and put the car in park as they all filed out of the car. Colin led everyone in. As soon as they walked through the door Mrs. Greenwood stepped out of the kitchen with a smile and greeted them all. 

"Mum, this is Thom and Ed" introduced Colin. Ed had turned up the charm tenfold at that point and smiled big as he put his hand out to shake hers. 

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Greenwood" he said, to this their mother blushed a bit and took his hand. 

"Pleasure," said Thom now taking her hand, though trying to not be awkward about it. 

"It's nice to meet both of you too! I'm so glad that my boys managed to find friends on their first day...Will you guys be staying for dinner?" She asked, looking between the two. 

"We wouldn't want to intrude or anything, but thanks for the offer" said Ed, his smile never fading. Of course, Thom wanted to stay, but he was always down for a home cooked meal, but he decided to go along with Ed, 

"Nonsense! I'm making a casserole! There will be plenty" she said. 

"If you insist" said Ed. 

"I do! Now get on with whatever you kids had planned, dinner will be ready in an hour or so" she said as she turned and went back to the kitchen. 

"Thank you" said Ed as he turned to Colin and Jonny. "So where to?" 

"Upstairs" said Colin as he led them all to his room. 

He opened his door and everyone filed in. Thom and Ed automatically started to look around the room, though it was still pretty bare with some boxes still in one of the corner. 

"Aw, haven't had a chance to decorate then?" Asked Ed, a bit disappointed, wanting to know what other things Colin was into. 

"Yea, we just moved in yesterday actually. I had planned on decorating tonight after dinner" he said as he walked to his bed and sat down. 

"So, Jon-Jon, I do believe I remember you mentioning a keyboard?" Asked Thom and Jonny's face lit up as he nodded. 

"Yea, it's in my room" he said as he led Thom to his room, Jonny closing the door behind them. Ed turned back to Colin and smiled. 

"Sooooo, need help decorating? I've been known to do some pretty amazing things with a room given the right tools and stuff" he said and Colin laughed. 

"You just want to go through my things and figure out more about me" shot back Colin and Ed feigned hurt. 

"You wound me Cozzie, I genuinely want to help you decorate....Going through your things and getting to know you better is just a bonus" 

"And the truth comes out" he said as he stood up and walked over to the pile of boxes and opened the top on. "Well, come on then! Come and be nosy" Ed smiled and walked over to the box and started pulling out random things and setting them aside to sort out where to put it later. 

"You have so many books you could start a library" said Ed as he pulled out another box of just books and put it over near his bookshelf. 

"What? I like to read" he said and Ed laughed. 

"No need to take offense, just saying" he said and Colin laughed. After going through the boxes and finding some small pictures and knick knacks they finally made it to a couple wrapping paper tubes full of posters. "Bingo!" Said Ed, perking up as he went to take them out and look them over. Colin looked over from organizing his books and shook his head. Ed was about to pop open one of the tubes when a call from their mother stopped him, telling them dinner was ready. He dropped his head and sighed. 

"Maybe it’s a sign...You're never going to know what they are" said Colin, patting him on the back as he headed toward the door, Ed put the tube down and followed. The quartet all walked out of their rooms at the same time and all headed downstairs. 

As they walked into the kitchen to see the table set and Mrs. Greenwood setting the casserole dish in the middle of the table. 

"Take a seat wherever...Is water or soda alright?" 

"Water please" said Ed as he took a seat Thom following. 

"Soda please" he said, Mrs. Greenwood already had the drinks for Colin and Jonny. After they all sat down Mrs. Greenwood sat down and started filling her plate before passing around the spoon to Ed, who was to her right. He took the spoon with a thank you and filled his plate as well. Once everyone had food on their plate they all dug in. 

"This is amazing Mrs. Greenwood! Really amazing" said Ed taking another bite. She smiled at him. 

"Thank you" she said looking very pleased with herself. They all ate dinner rather quietly, only stopping to answer any questions Mrs. Greenwood had for her son's two new friends, which they answered happily. Once dinner was over Ed tried to help with the dishes but he and the rest of the boys were shooed away. As they walked out of the kitchen Ed looked at his watch and sighed. 

"I'm going to have to head out, I have homework to get done" he said and Colin tried not to look disappointed. 

"I should too" said Thom. The brothers nodded and saw them out. 

"You need a ride then?" Asked Ed to Thom and he nodded. "Great, well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow?" 

"Bright and early" said Colin who opened the door for them. They all waved and watched them get into the car and drive away. 

"I like them, Thom's great! He has so many ideas for music! I can't wait to talk to him more about it!" Said Jonny now bouncing on the balls of his feet before heading up the stairs, Colin following with a smile on his face. 

"Does someone have a crush?" He teased and that caused Jonny to falter in his steps before he turned, eyes wide. 

"No! He's just really cool and knows a lot about music" he said a little too quickly. Colin laughed harder as he caught up to him. 

"You keep telling yourself that" he said as he went to his room, Jonny following and sitting down on Colin's bed. He grabbed a book Colin was reading and started to look it over while Colin cleaned up the little mess they made going through the boxes. 

It was a couple months later and the four had grown closer and were practically inseparable, except when Ed decided to entertain the women from the next school over during breaks, which Colin found more and more annoying, though he knew he shouldn't be. He had started to grow attached to Ed but he knew he didn't feel the same though it seemed he had flirted all the time with him, but he acted the same to everyone else as well so Colin didn't think anything else of it and just kept shoving his feelings down. The only other person who knew was Jonny but he was sworn to secrecy to not say anything or he'd expose his and Thom's relationship to their mother. She, of course, had no problem with their son's being bi, it was Thom's age that would give their mother a heart attack so Jonny stayed quiet and watched from afar, wishing there was something he could do to help. 

They were all sitting at lunch, all but Ed who had gotten held back after their last class, something about an assignment that he apparently turned in but the teacher couldn’t find. Thom and Jonny were eating off of the same tray and writing in a notebook, it looked to be notes and lyrics. Colin sat across from them and picked at his food. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard more than saw Ed sit down next to him smelling of smoke. Ed then threw down a flyer, causing the three to look up at him. He had a huge smile on his face as he waited for them to realize what he put down. Jonny was the first to come to and he looked to the flyer and picked it up and read it over. 

"Prom?" Asked Jonny and Thom leaned over and looked at the flyer as well. 

"With the girls school next door? That's new" 

"Exactly! It's going to be amazing! I can't wait...You'll go right Cozzie?" Asked Ed then turned to which Colin took the flyer from his brother and looked it over as well. 

"Maybe...Haven't really talked to anyone from the other school" he said, trying not to get his hopes up that Ed would ask him. 

"You don't need to go with anyone! You can hang out with me and Candy! And I'm sure Thom and Jonny will be there as well" said Ed and Colin forced a smile at the name, she was the latest of Ed's flings, he almost felt bad for the poor girl. 

"I'll think about it" he said as he set the flyer down and started to gather his things. "I'm going to get to class early, I have a bit of homework left and I want to get it finished before then" he said as he stood up and went to throw his food away before walking out of the cafeteria. Ed watched, confused before turning to Thom and Jonny. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Jonny cleared his throat and sat up a bit. 

"He didn't sleep well last night, he's just tired is all" he said as he put on the most convincing smile he could muster. Thom looked him over and Ed nodded, accepting the excuse. 

"Understandable, the homeowork this year is brutal...I'm going to go see what's left that edible" he said as he stood up and went for the line for food. Once Ed was out of earshot Thom turned back to Jonny and grabbed his face and turned it toward his. 

"Spill! I know there's something else going on, I can see it, it's been going on for a while" said Thom and Jonny's eyes got huge. 

"Its nothing, really" said Jonny, trying to turn away but Thom's hand wouldn't move so he looked down, his hair covering his face. "Jonathan Greenwood, you tell me what's going on right now or no sex for a week" he said and Jonny let out a sigh before looking back up to him. 

"Colin likes Ed, like, a lot! I was told not to tell because then Colin would tell mum about us and mum would freak because of it and I wouldn't be able to see you anymore!" He blurted out before hiding his face again. It took Thom a bit to realize what was said but when it clicked he dropped his hand and started laughing. Jonny's head shot up and he looked at Thom like he had lost it. 

"That's what you've been hiding? Seriously! I could tell Cozzie liked Ed from the get go! I was wondering why none of them were acting on it, Ed has been pretty obvious..." He said. 

"Colin's not as outgoing as him, and he's afraid that if he does tell him and he doesn't that it will be the end of the friendship." 

"Well, we're going to have to do something about that aren't we?" Smirked Thom as he picked up the flyer and waved it back and forth. "And I have the perfect plan to go about this" Jonny watched the flyer and then looked to Thom again before smiling himself. 

"If this goes pear shaped though, no sex for a month" said Jonny and Thom smiled bigger. 

"There's no way this could go wrong" he said as he turned the page in the notebook and started writing things out. "So, here's what's going to happen..." He said as Jonny looked to the paper and tried to follow along with what Thom was planning.


	3. Chapter Three

The next couple of weeks had Jonny and Thom putting together plan 'CoEd,' which for reference Jonny hadn't like at all but he didn't have any other suggestions, so it stuck. The prom was to be held at the end of the month and they only had another week to pull everything together. Of course, Colin had been moping the whole time and kicking himself in the ass for not saying anything to Ed about his feelings. Ed had been with Candy for longer than the other girls and he was starting to get scared that he truly missed his chance. It also didn't help that Jonny and Thom had dragged him along to get their suits for it and made Colin get one too, even though he wasn't going to go, at least until Jonny gave him the puppy dog eyes and he cursed himself for teaching Jonny that trick because he somehow managed to do it better than him. So there he was, sitting in his room a week before the prom staring at the suit. It was all black with a white shirt. He wanted to have a plain black tie but for some reason, Thom and Jonny insisted that he get the blue. Though he was sure Thom had picked the color because he was sure Jonny wasn't seeing the same color as Colin and Thom. He sighed and went back to his homework and tried not to think how miserable he was going to be that Saturday. 

It came quicker than Colin would have liked. Ed had driven all of them home before heading back to his house to get ready and to pick up Candy. The plan was to meet in the main hall of the gym and all go in together. Thom had decided that he wanted to get ready with Jonny and he tried not to think of the other things they may be doing before actually getting dressed. He found that he actually was spending a bit more time than he had thought on his hair after finally decided to just leave it down. He walked out of his room just in time to see Jonny and Thom step out as well. They both had black suits like him, except their shirts, were black with green ties. 

"Damn Cozzie! You clean up well" he said as he looked him over. Colin rolled his eyes but laughed and started down the stairs, the two following. Their mother was waiting with the camera, she was so excited for all of them and made them gather in front of the fireplace. Jonny was in the middle of the two and it was then he realized that he was taller than both of them. He threw his arms around both of them and Thom and Colin's hands went around Jonny's waist and his mom snapped a couple of pictures before shooing them off, handing the keys to Colin as they went. 

They arrived at the gym and parked and made their way to the entrance. As they approached they saw Ed talking to Candy and Colin's heart dropped. Jonny looked over at Colin's hesitation and grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him forward. 

"Edwardo! Very fancy" Thom said as Ed turned and smiled at his friend and gave him a hug. 

"Not so bad yourself Thomas" he said before turning to Colin and Jonny and giving them hugs as well. Colin took in Ed and couldn't help but stare a bit longer than needed he also realized that the color of Ed's tie was the same as his and he glared at his brother and Thom, but they ignored him as they started to head in. 

The gym had been done up in silver and blue. There were multiple lights along the ceiling, some flashing and some staying still. There was also five tables all put together with random finger foods and drinks. There was also a punch bowl that was surely spiked with some sort of cheap vodka or rum. The Cure was playing through the speakers and Thom took Jonny out to the floor automatically to try and get him to dance and to also go over their plan again. Colin watched them and he shook his head and headed toward the snack table and started to fill a plate with random things. 

"Not going to find someone to dance with?" Asked Ed as he walked up to him, Candy nowhere to be seen. 

"Not really, I didn't want to come, but Jonathan pulled the puppy dog eyes" he said with a small laugh and Ed nodded. "Scare off Candy already?" He asked Jokingly and Ed laughed this time. 

"Nah, she went to the restroom to freshen up or something" he said as he took a cracker off of Colin's plate and popped into his mouth. 

"Ohh, right" he said, not knowing what to say, normally conversation would come easy between them, but there was something off and both men couldn't put their fingers on it. 

"You look good by the way, the suit works, love the tie as well" he said with a smirk and Colin rolled his eyes. 

"Jonathan and Thomas' idea, didn't realize we were gonna match" he said and Ed nodded. 

"But it's all good though! It's a good color, everyone should be wearing it" he said as he stole another piece of food from Colin's plate. To this Colin moved it out of his reach. 

"Get your own fucker" he said with a smile and Ed shook his head. 

"Nah, I think I'm perfectly fine with stealing your food" he said as he leaned in and snagged something else off of the plate. He hadn't realized how close they had gotten until a throat clearing behind them pulled them away. Ed popped the cheese cube into his mouth and turned to see Candy staring at them. He smiled and took her hand. "Care for a dance?" he asked Candy and she smiled and allowed herself to be brought out to the dance floor. Once Ed was gone Colin could breath normally again and he headed toward a couple tables that were set up for people to rest and continued to eat his food and keep an eye on both Thom and Jonny and Ed. 

Halfway through the night Candy had disappeared again and Ed came over to Colin and pulled him up. 

"Your dancing" he said and Colin tried to fight it but Ed was taller and stronger than he looked. They were halfway through the song when Thom came up to them, looking pissed. They both looked at him and Jonny came up next, looking scared. Colin saw his brother and automatically turned to him and looked him over. 

"What happened?" He asked and Jonny just shook his head before looking to Ed then to Thom. 

"You need to see this" was all Thom said as he grabbed Ed and pulled him out of the gym. He was confused and Jonny went to follow but Thom turned. "Stay with Colin" he said and Jonny nodded. Ed turned to continue walking and Jonny just barely caught the wink Thom had given him before continuing out. 

"What happened Jonathan?" Asked Colin again and Jonny put the scared look back on his face and turned. 

"Ed's going to be so pissed...." Was all he said and Colin looked at him confused. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, me and Thom decided to sneak out and, you know...Well, we found a corner, but someone had gotten there first and...It was Candy and Michael I think his name was...Making out...I told Thom to not cause a scene or anything, but he got pissed and stormed back here I was scared that he would cause a scene and I tried to calm him down but it wasn't happening" he said and it took Colin a bit to realize what was said and he couldn't help the good feeling that washed over him though he felt terrible about it right after. Colin was going to say something but the sounds of people shouting in the main lobby was heard over the music and everyone headed toward the noise. Colin pushed him and Jonny to the front to see Candy crying and Ed furious. 

"It didn't mean anything Ed! It was nothing! I would never do that to you" she said and Ed wouldn't hear it. 

"But you did! How could you do that? Was what we had mean nothing to you? How many other times have you done this?" He asked. 

"This was it..." She said, but she didn't sound convinced when she had said it. 

"Sure! We're done" he said and Candy started to cry harder and tried to go after him but she was pulled back by a couple of her friends. Colin watched the whole thing and tried not to smile through the whole thing. 

"Go after him" was all Jonny said, looking shocked and Colin nodded and headed out of the gym as well. As he left Thom came over to Jonny and they smirked at each other. 

"I told you it would work" said Thom and Jonny rolled his eyes. 

"They haven't gotten together yet, don't go celebrating too soon" said Jonny as he started to head back inside with the rest of the crowd. 

Colin headed outside and looked around before his eyes fell on Ed, sitting on the hood of his car, smoking a cigarette. He made his way over and sat down on the hood with him. Ed looked up and then over to Colin and sighed. Colin took the pack of cigarettes that Ed had laid on the hood beside him and took one and lit it. He took a long hit and blew out the smoke, waiting for Ed to talk, if he wanted to talk. 

"I don't understand...I mean, I had my suspicions...But...Seeing it...I don't know" he said as he took another drag. Colin just nodded. "It was probably for the best though...I really didn't feel anything for her, at least, toward the end...Does that make me a terrible person?" He asked, now turning to Colin who was in the middle of a drag. He let the smoke out and shook his head before ashing. 

"Not at all...You tried and she wasn't the one, I'm sure the ones out there somewhere" he said and Ed nodded. 

"They are...And I think I've already met them, but I can't be sure" he said as he took a final drag and threw it to the ground and took out another one. Colin held up the lighter for him but Ed ignored it and leaned in and used Colin's to light his instead. Colin's eyes got wide but he didn't pull back, just took a hit to get the cherry to light up more to make it easier for Ed's to light. Once it was he stayed that way and looked him over before pulling back and leaning back on his hands and looking up to the sky, which was clear for the first time in forever. 

"I'm sure she'd be more than happy if you mentioned it to her...The one that you think might actually be the one" he said, finishing his cigarette and taking another as well. 

"I could...I'm just afraid that they won't feel the same way..." He said now leaning all the way back and putting a hand behind his head, letting his other hand dangle off the side of the car, ashing every once in a while. Colin couldn't help but notice that he kept saying they as opposed to she and he was trying not to let that make him happy. 

"Well, you'll never know unless you mention something I guess" he said and Ed nodded and took a hit before sitting up again and without hesitation, he grabbed Colin's head and turned it toward his and lightly pushed his lips to Colin's. He was shocked at first, he couldn't believe that it was actually happening, that Edward John O'Brien was kissing him, and he wasn't kissing back. He felt Ed start to pull away but Colin's hand shot up and went to the back of Ed's head and pulled him back and kissed him. Ed was the one taken back now and in disbelief. He recovered quickly though and kissed him back. Ed took Colin's bottom lip between his teeth and gently bit down, causing Colin to gasp and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into Colin's mouth, which he accepted eagerly as his tongue met Ed's. They both had dropped their cigarettes as both their hands went to each other's hair. Colin moaned and Ed leaned him back against the hood of the car as one hand trailed from Colin's face to his hip, using his other arm to keep him propped up. They kissed a bit longer before Ed pulled back with one last kiss and looked down to Colin, who was breathing heavy, his eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Ed. 

"I take it that you feel the same way then?" Asked Ed and Colin let out a small laugh. 

"No, I just felt like snogging by best friend senseless because it seemed like a good idea...." He said sarcastically and tilted his head to the side. Ed rolled his eyes and lightly hit him on the shoulder. 

"Fucking wanker" was all he said as he leaned down again and kissed him. "So" he said as he pulled back "My parents are gone for the weekend...How about we let Thom take Jonny home and we go back to my place and have a bit of fun?" He asked and Colin nodded with a smirk. They both got up off the car and headed back inside to find Jonny and Colin. 

It didn't take them long seeing as they were both of the dance floor dancing to Love Song. Colin pulled the keys to the car out of his pocket and threw an arm over Thom's shoulder before dangling the keys in front of him. 

"Me and Ed are going back to his place, please don't crash my mum's car" he said and Thom smirked and grabbed the keys and put them in his pocket. 

"So, just going to hang out then?" Asked Jonny and Ed winked at him. 

"You could say that" said Ed as he pulled Colin away and back out to his car. Thom then turned to Jonny with a shit eating grin on his face. Jonny rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Alright, you were right it turned out fine. Now wipe that smile off your face before I slap it off" said Jonny, not being able to keep a smile off his face though. 

"Ohh, getting a bit rough, now are we? Kinky" said Thom and Jonny playfully slapped his shoulder and started to dance again. "Mmm, harder," said Thom, now laughing and Jonny threw his hands in the air and walked toward the snack table, Thom following close behind.


	4. Chapter Four

Ed drove him and Colin back to his place and just as he had said, the house was completely empty. Ed led him inside before shutting and locking the door. Colin looked around the front room as Ed came up behind him and put his arms around his waist and leaned his chin on top of Colin's head. 

"So, we have the whole house to ourselves...And I do believe we have missed a lot of time, with us being so blind and all...What do you think we should get up to?" He asked as Ed untucked Colin's shirt and slid his hands up under the shirt and started to run his hands up and down and Colin leaned back and smiled. 

"I'm not really sure...My mind seems to be coming up blank" he said as Ed leaned his head down and nudged Colin's head to the side with his nose and started to trail kisses down his neck, biting randomly as Colin answered his question. 

"I mean...I can think of some things...But I don't know if you'd be up to it" he breathed against Colin's neck and he let out a moan and pushed back against Ed, grinding his ass against Ed's front. 

"I don't know, I mean...I can handle quite a lot, believe it or not" he shot back and Ed grabbed Colin's hips hard and pulled Colin back and he ground into him and Colin shot forward a bit with a moan. "Fuck" he said and Ed smiled. 

"Think you can handle that Cozzie?" He asked and Colin managed to turn himself around and grabbed Ed's tie and pulled him down and kissed him back immediately. 

"Oh, I can take that" he said as he pulled back and Ed smirked and reached up and grabbed Colin's tie now and turned and pulled him up the stairs to his room. 

When Ed shut the door and turned on the light Ed walked up and took off Colin's blazer and then his. He leaned forward and kissed him before pushing him onto his bed. Ed took his blazer off then and fell to his knees in front of Colin. He looked down at him, shocked. Ed only smirked and put his hands on Colin's knees and started to move them up before sitting up and putting all of his weight onto the tops of Colin's thighs. He stopped right before his lips met Colin's. 

"I've been thinking of doing this since I first saw you" he whispered before kissing him again. Colin gasped at his confession, which caused Ed to be able to slip his tongue into Colin's mouth. He wasn't met with any resistance as Colin's hands shot out as he started to undo Ed's tie and then he started to unbutton his shirt. Ed moaned and started in on Colin's shirt and tie as well. When they were both shirtless Ed pushed Colin back onto the bed and started kissing down his face to his neck, making sure to memorize all of the spots that made Colin moan out. Colin's hands went into Ed's hair and he arched into him. Ed smirked and continued down, stopping at one of his nipples and pulling it into his mouth. 

"Ed...God" he said and Ed moved to the other nipple, while his hands traveled up and down Colin's sides, finding random ticklish spots which caused Colin to squirm and laugh. 

"Ohh..Someone's a bit ticklish, I'll definitely have to remember that" said Ed as he made his way lower. He stopped at his hip bones and nipped them before undoing Colin's belt and pulling it out of the loops and throwing it off to the side. He then went to undo his button and zipper and slowly started to drag his pants down. Colin leaned up on his elbows and watched as Ed finally got his pants off. 

"I swear to god if you start tickling me I'm going stop this right here and you're going to suffer the rest of the night...And maybe the week" he said and Ed smirked. 

"Oh, I wasn't planning on tickling you at this moment...I had quite a few other things planned...I'm just storing that little bit of information for later" he said before he went back to his knees and ran his hands up Colin's legs and thighs. He found another ticklish spot behind his knees and Colin giggled and tried to squirm away. "I think I like that sound a bit better" said Ed who skipped over the ticklish spot and continued toward his end goal. Colin bent his head down and hid behind his hair. Ed looked up and chuckled. "So that's were Jonny got it from" he said as he stopped messing around and licked a stripe from the base of Colin's dick to the tip and he fell back onto the bed and let out a moan. "Though that noise as well..." He said as he licked him one more time before taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it and then going down as much as he could before coming back up an sucking. 

"Oh fucking hell!" He breathed out, hands going back into Ed's hair. 

"And where did you...Ahh" Colin didn't get to finish the sentence as Ed finally took him all the way in. His eyes rolled back and his mind went blank. Ed made a couple more passes before letting him fall from his mouth as he looked up. 

"Did I break you?" He asked and Colin opened his eyes slowly and looked up. 

"Just about...Why'd you stop?" He asked, out of breath. 

"We have all night...And I've honestly been wanting to do this for a very long time" he said. Colin sat up then and looked down to Ed. 

"I'm gonna need you to stand" he said and Ed was confused but he did what Colin asked and his hands went straight to his belt and undid it and rid him of his pants then. Ed quirked an eyebrow. 

"You were wearing too much" was all Colin said as he pulled him down to him and kissed him. Ed's hands went to his hair and deepened the kiss. He gasped as he felt Colin grab him and start to slowly stroke him. It was Ed's turn to moan as he leaned Colin back, this time the correct way on the bed. Their hands were all over each other now, things going from slow to fast, though Ed didn't want that. He grabbed Colin's arms and pinned them above his head. 

"And you are going too fast" he said as he leaned over and grabbed his tie and wrapped it around Colin's wrists a couple times before taking the other tie and wrapping it through the middle of his wrists and tying them to the head board. Colin watched everything and didn't struggle too much. 

"And this is your solution?" He asked as he move his wrists to test the knots. 

"Yes, because if I continue to let you touch me, this will be over way too quickly...And I kinda want to see you writhe around and beg" said Ed and Colin's pupils, somehow, blew wider as Ed talked. 

Ed went back to kissing, licking, and nipping at random parts of Colin's body, trying to coax out any sound he could get and he wasn't disappointed. 

"Ed...Please...I can't..." Breathed out Colin and Ed looked up to him. 

"Please what?" He asked and Colin let out a groan. 

"I don't know...Just...Anything" he whined and Ed laughed. 

"There's so much that sentence could refer to...I'm going to need you to be a little more specific Cozzie" he said as he ghosted a breath over Colin's dick. He tried to thrust up toward the mouth but Ed pulled back. Colin let out another frustrated groan. "What was that?" 

Colin finally looked up and into Ed's eyes, his hair sticking to is forehead from where he had worked up a sweat. 

"Edward O'Brien, I need you to either suck me off or fuck me, right now" he said and Ed's eyes got wide and his breath picked up. Just hearing Colin say those things almost had him coming all over everything. 

"As you wish" he said as he went for Colin's dick again and put it in his mouth. 

"Fuck yes!" Said Colin as he fell back to the bed, wishing he could put his hands in Ed's hair. That thought was wiped from his head though when he had felt a cool, slick finger at his entrance, circling it before pushing in slowly. Colin tensed a bit on reflex and Ed pulled back from where he was to look up at Colin. 

"Relax Cozzie...Just relax, it's alright, I got you" he said and Colin nodded and forced himself to relax and Ed took him back into his mouth. Ed had gotten one finger all the way in and he started to pull out slightly and back in to get Colin used to what was coming next. The uncomfortableness didn't last long for Colin as Ed had found a spot and he saw stars and felt Ed smirk around him. He thrust a couple more times before adding a second finger. 

Colin was a mess by the time Ed got three fingers in, mumbling over and over again please. Ed pulled off him and pulled his fingers out before putting a generous amount of lube on his own dick and positioning it at his entrance. He looked up to Colin, his eyes were closed and his breathing heavy. 

"Colin...Look at me" he said and it took everything he had to open his eyes. When he did he was met with Ed's, blown with lust, but also what looked like love. "Are you ready?" He asked and Colin nodded, eyes never leaving Ed's. He reached up and untied Colin before leaning over and kissing him. Colin's hands automatically went to Ed's upper arms as Ed slowly pushed in. Colin's grip tightened as Ed leaned over to his ear. 

"Shh...It's alright, just relax...I've got you...It'll all feel good soon" he whispered and Colin nodded as he relaxed. It took everything Ed had to not just thrust in, it took another minute before Ed was buried fully in Colin, both of their breaths coming hard as Colin's grip never loosened. Ed waited until he felt Colin start to move and the grip go from his arms to his back. 

"Move...Please" he begged and Ed pulled out a bit and then back in slowly. The feeling was almost too much as both men let out a moan. After Ed had built up a slow and steady pace Colin's blunt nails were digging into Ed's back as he rose his hips to meet every thrust. 

"My god Colin, so tight, so good...Fuck" he said as Colin's moans got louder. Ed leaned over and kissed Coin roughly as his thrusts got faster. He reached down and grabbed Colin's leg and lifted it up and repositioned himself as he went back in. Causing Colin's mouth to fly open in a silent scream. 

"Oh god...Do that again!" He screamed and Ed pulled almost all the way and then slammed back in. Both screamed out. Ed didn't let up this time and kept thrusting in as hard as he could. 

"Fuck..Cozzie...Too much...." He said as Colin continued to scratch down Ed's back and bite at his shoulder. 

"I'm close...So close...God" 

"Come for me, Colin...Let me hear you...I want you to scream my name" he panted and as Colin stiffened under him and screamed out Ed's name as he threw his head back, his mind going white for the second time that night. "Too fucking beautiful" he said as he watched Colin come. He continued to thrust a couple more times before he was coming as well with Colin's name on his lips. 

They both laid there, trying to catch their breath as they slowly came down from the high. 

"Ed...As much as I like you on top of me, but, I can't breath..." He said and Ed let out a small laugh and pulled out of Colin slowly and laid himself beside him. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked 

"Damn good" he said, a huge smile on his face still. 

"You know...We still have the rest of the night..." Said Ed as he ran his hand through Colin's hair. His smile turned to a smirk as he turned to Ed. 

"Do we now?" And Ed nodded. "I have a question though..." He said, getting a bit serious. Ed looked him in the eye and waited. "Does this mean we're together now...Or was it just a one night stand thing?" He asked and Ed sighed. 

"Oh Cozzie...I would never do that to you...All of those other girls were nothing...They were me trying to forget about you because I thought you didn't like me..." He said, now looking down. Colin gasped and grabbed Ed's head and brought it back up to look at him. 

"Seriously?" he asked and Ed nodded, fingers now twisting a strand of Colin's hair between them. Colin smiled then. "I wish I would have realized..." 

"I wish I would have said something...But, we're here now and I have you here with me now and I am totally hoping that that's how it's going to be for a good long while...If you'll have me" said Ed, now getting a bit nervous now. Colin watched him and turned on his side and kissed him. 

"Of course I'll stay with you...I haven't waited this long to not have you in bed" he said and Ed smiled and kissed him again. 

They managed one more round before they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
